Lost and Found
by EvilSparrow
Summary: Peter and his friends aren't prepared when something-or someone-attacks their ship. They crash on an unknown planet, and their attackers follow, but they are not what they appeared to be. For Peter, it's an extra surprise. But it may be everyone's doom...STRONG LANGUAGE AND MAY BE SPOILERS FOR VOL. 2
1. Chapter 1

Peter woke up to the sound of laughing.

It echoed around the _Milano,_ and Peter groaned as the laughing was joined by someone else guffawing. He would recognise those voices anywhere; Rocket and Drax. Rocket must've said something funny, and it set Drax off, too.

Knowing he wasn't going to fall asleep again, Peter got out of bed. He slipped on a grey shirt and a pair of dark cargo pants. He checked his "mail" on his Communicator while brushing his teeth. Finally done, Peter walked down the halls of his beloved ship, heading for the main room.

The laughing stopped, but once Peter walked into the main room with a scowl on his face, Rocket was gone again. "Did we wake you up, _honey-bun?"_ He chuckled when Peter frowned at him. Drax patted Rocket on the back.

Peter made himself a quick cup of coffee and sat at the table. Gamora joined them in minutes. "Couldn't sleep?" Peter asked. She gave him a smile and sat down. "Those two have been at it for hours," she stated, nodding towards Rocket and Drax. Peter rolled his eyes and gave Gamora a look that said, _Sadly, I know._

After a few minutes of chatting, Peter grabbed his coffee and said, "I'll be in my room, I gotta check something." He stepped away from the table and started walking back, when his foot caught on something. Peter yelped and felt the coffee leave his hand. He put his arms out in front of him, but it was too late. Peter's head collided with the metal floor, and his ears were ringing. Somewhere, he could hear the sound of something shattering, and he knew it was the coffee. He lay there for a moment, before slowly getting up on his feet again. He touched his nose. When he looked at his fingers, there was blood. His nose was bleeding.

Peter turned to look at his friend. _Friend_ as he knew exactly who tripped him. It wasn't an object, and Peter knew it. He wiped away the blood on his face with the back of his hand.

"You son of a bitch," he said to Rocket, who was busy clutching his stomach and laughing. "It's not funny!"

"It is to!"

"I'm gonna kill you, you dumb raccoon." Rocket stopped laughing momentarily and scowled at Peter.

"Don't call me that, Star- _Prince."_

"You better apologise _right now_ or I'll-" the _Milano_ shook violently, throwing everyone into different directions. Alarms blared and there were multiple explosions. Gamora was on her feet but she was dizzy. Drax's back hit the wall, but he caught Rocket before his face crashed into the metal. As for Peter, he was thrown head-first into the hallway. His right shoulder collided with a metal pole and he fell on the floor.

"Shit," he whispered as he clutched the back of his head. It was wet. With blood. _Great,_ he thought. His shoulder hurt. A lot. It was painful to get up. _Just land the ship or something and then figure out what's with your shoulder._

Peter stumbled back into the main room, where Rocket and Gamora were working at the controls. He walked over to them.

"Gamora, I'll take over," he said to her. She looked at him, and saw his bloody hand holding his bad shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Gamora asked, jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah, fine. Let me fly this thing." There was fire now in certain parts of the ship. Alarms were still ringing. But Peter could barely tell between that ringing and the ringing in his ears.

As Peter eased into the seat, Rocket panicked. "Groot! Where's Groot? Gamora you have to get him! Please hurry!"

Gamora nodded and ran off to find their little friend. Peter released his shoulder and looked out at the galaxy in front of him. It was just the galaxy. Nothing was attacking. But then, something moved. And it got bigger as it seemed to get closer. Peter realised that it was a ship. And it was shooting at them. "Rocket, come on!"

Peter grabbed the controls, and with Rocket's help, he maneuvered the ship so that it would be harder for the attackers to get them. He sped towards a planet that he didn't know of, but it was their only chance of escape.

In seconds, the ship entered the planet. There were trees. Everywhere. As far as Peter could see, there were trees. Of all kind. Rocket lowered the ship so it was speeding just above the plants. Suddenly, something hit the _Milano_ from the behind and it went down. Into all the greenery. The glass broke as multiple branches crashed into it. Peter ducked and covered his head, despite the pain in his right shoulder. _Just land the ship or something. Or something. Ha. You mean land it or crash it._

The impact with the ground was horrendous. Peter flew out the broken window as the tip of the _Milano_ connected with the ground. Rocket was rammed into the controls. Most of the front was set on fire or exploded. The ship slid on the ground for a moment until coming to a stop. Black smoke rose from the wreck. It was unrecognisable. The left wing was damaged, and the right barely hanging on. The back end was totally dead.

Rocket slowly stood up and waited for his vision to become clear again. He wiped his mouth with his hand, which was smeared with blood when he brought it back. "Goddammit." Gamora and Drax ran out of the ship through a hole, and Rocket followed. Groot, sitting in Drax's hands, jumped to Rocket as soon as he was close enough.

"Where's Peter?" Gamora asked, shaken up.

"Right here," he called. To their left, Peter was limping over to them. He still clutched his shoulder but he now had a deep cut at the top of his forehead. Little streams of blood trickled down his face.

"Crap," Gamora yelled. She ran over to Peter and looked through her backpack for something to use for his wound. Peter stared at her. "You...you okay?" he managed to ask. Gamora had a wound in her leg, which didn't look too bad but it concerned Peter.

"Yeah fine." She put a cloth over his cut. "He'll be okay. It's not too bad. But we have to get moving."

"Okay, we'll go. I don't want to see those bastards again."

 _Fate chose crash over land._

 **XXXXXX**

 **So...how was that? I have a lot of ideas for more, but if you have suggestions then feel free to tell me. Also, if you enjoyed this and want to see more then please leave a review! Thanks so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter didn't know how things could go south so quickly. If someone earlier that day told Peter that he was going to be injured on some strange planet with his ship broken and someone after him and the others, he'd laugh. A lot.

But here he was, injured on some strange planet with his ship broken and someone after him and the others. Funny.

Peter didn't know what to do. He didn't feel like the leader he thought he was. Everyone was exhausted and in need of rest. They trudged through the seemingly never ending forest, barely awake. Especially Peter. He now had the impression that something was sprained. He couldn't tell what, though, since pretty much everything felt abnormal.

When the group reached a small river and a wide clearing, they collapsed. Rocket spread out on the grass, Groot crawling onto his body. Drax leaned against a tree beside the water, closing his eyes. Peter splashed his face with water, though it was hard. Gamora tended to his wound a bit more until telling him to rest up. She went to sleep herself.

Peter could barely sleep. He only got about one hour, as he was dozing on and off. His body naturally seemed like it didn't want to fall asleep. As the first signs of sunrise hit the planet, the ground rumbled. It literally shook, and violently. The others woke up in an instant.

"What the hell?" Rocket yelled.

"What's happe-" Gamora was interrupted when a wall shot out of the ground. A wall. At the very edges of the clearing, a transparent wall rose up to the sky. Peter could only stare, and it was the same for the others. The walls connected at the very top, forming a dome. They were trapped.

Drax ran to the barrier and banged on it. He shot it with a gun. He slashed it with a knife. Nothing broke it, nothing even made a dent or scratch. He screamed in frustration.

Groot yelled something to everyone else and they all looked up. A ship was heading their way, particularly the ship that chased them before. "Shit," Peter muttered. He slowly stood up and groaned from the pain. He pushed that away and focused on the ship. Leaning down to grab his gun, he was shocked to see it evaporate into thin air, right before his eyes. "What the..."

Suddenly, all the other weapons in the enclosure vanished. Guns, swords, everything.

"What is this nonsense?" Drax yelled. The ship was close. It was a medium sized oval ship, mostly white but some black here and there. It looked so strange to Peter. He'd never seen a ship like that. He was used to seeing ones like his own.

It entered the dome without any problems. It just went right through. The Guardians stood on one side of the river, and the ship softly landed on the other. In seconds, part of the ship lowered to reveal an entryway. Right there stood two figures. One had a dark cloak, facial hair, and looked old. He wore brown apparel under the cloak, with boots. The other person was a woman. She looked like she was in her early thirties. She had ginger hair put into a side braid, and she wore black leather pants and a red jacket. She was...well, pretty.

"Who are you?" Gamora asked.

Without saying anything, the girl strode down the platform that lowered and onto the ground, heading straight for Peter. He backed up a few steps. She stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hey, ninja," she simply said. At first Peter was confused, but then he remembered...

 _Peter laughed as he chased after his friend. She was fast, but he could catch her. Probably._

 _She ran around the field, her long hair flying behind her. For a girl who was just about seven years old, she was beautiful. Her skin was fair, her green eyes gleamed in the sunlight._

 _Nine year-old little Peter continued running. Suddenly, she fell. Peter ran even faster, worried, but when he reached her, she was laughing._

 _"I win," she said._

 _"No way, that's not fair."_

 _"Is to. It took you way long to even get close. I win."_

 _"Wanna fight me?" Peter joked. She giggled and said, "Show me your skills."_

 _Peter backed away a little bit and stood up straight. Then, he started waving his arms around and kicking with his legs, pretending to do karate. He made whooshing sound effects as well as a few "HWATCHA" noises. He ended the show with a little cartwheel. His friend was barely breathing from laughing so much._

 _"Wow," she said, when she finally calmed down. "You're a real ninja. That's your name now. Ninja. Suits you." Peter chuckled._

Peter was brought back to reality when Gamora's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Peter?"

He stared at the girl. Green eyes. Long ginger hair. _No way._

 _"_ B..." he couldn't say it. _It can't be._ He finally took a deep breath and said, "Bree?"

She smiled.


End file.
